Updates
This page is a list of all updates (listed at the dev blog) Planned for the future * Steam port (almost there!) * Skipping D.I.A. Missions Patch Notes 2.5d (Current Version) * Pickaxes should no longer explode * String changes to helpers & upgrades * Earth is now round to appeal to a larger audience * Cost/balance changes * The main coins counters are now displayed with a faster bitmap version of the font * Kittens have reduced their appetite for human flesh * Added links to the awesome Dogeminer Discord * Added a link to the new Patreon page if ad-blocking is detected Version 2.5 (Auto loot Update) * Reduced value calculation for rocks (slightly) and fixed an issue where the saved value would sometimes become >100% * Reduced Titan “rock” base value slightly * Changed multiple functions that remove stuff to be more optimized and remove with higher success rate (it seems) * A ton of similar changes where the destroy methods were called too fast in repetition, this is not recommended with PIXI Patch notes for 2.5a (Auto-Loot “beta 1”) * Added Auto-Loot option in settings * Big change to the value algorithm for rocks, clouds, etc * In addition: rocks (etc) no longer have a chance to drop loot boxes when at more than 50% * The game will no longer automatically travel when you purchase the rockets if you have done so before * Added a chance to do more than 2.5x damage if your +Critical chance is over 100% * 99% of everyone was playing with the “Rock UI” on (showing the % left), so that option has been removed to save space * Added an option on the front page to use more compressed textures (less pretty) if your internet is known to be slow * * Added a new MAX performance option that will reduce graphical complexity Patch Notes 2.4d Changes: * Fixed helper damage not starting properly if changing location * Fixed an incorrect string one of the Mining Shibe upgrades * Changed the behaviour of prestige to not spiral out of control (hopefully) ** Might need changing again, need to test it on my personal guinea pigs first (that’s you) ** There were multiple changes here but I believe I got the big bad one * Various small optimizations to performance, still much more needed for low-end machines - I’ve only done what I could do quickly so far ** There’s at least one pretty big thing I can do about the performance according to the docs, but it might take a little time ** Unless I’ve missed something that is doing more work than is required, I’m going to check the performance audits for this and get more into detail about what costs the most to perform * Big: Changed the font on this amazing blog, among a few minor CSS changes for readability. * Reduced amount of DogeDiamonds that sometimes drop from containers by very little * Reduced the strength of +Wow (will also be reducing the effect it has on itself) ** This was done a couple of days ago but I didn’t blog about it (wow) ** This is probably the best stat in the game (one wow to rule them all), so it makes sense it should be weaker and take more time to really shine * Fixed wrong value being shown for the D.I.A. badge during the chat the agent (and also stopped it from receiving benefits from +wow (sometimes?). It was not on purpose) * Did not fix NewsDoge sometimes going black (only seen this happen on phones so far, wth?) * Think I fixed the NewsDoge issue where he cancels his news reel just as he is about to speak (rude!) * Actual big change: removed +DPS from Super Fortunes (i.e. following time travel/prestige) *loud gasp* ** This will reduce your “free” income at the start of a new timeline or location ** More importantly, it helps to balance the game by a lot! ** It greatly reduces the prestige issue with getting too many items too fast (you end up just picking things up very fast, not great gameplay…) ** It also increases the time it takes to get to the next location after time traveling, which was very unbalanced ** For those of you who have been playing for a while now, you’ll still be looting more than playing due to your sick stats, my advice: either wait for auto-loot or restart from scratch and help me check the new balance! ** There’s a poll at the bottom of this post, use it to let me know what you think of this change Version 2.4 = The Titan & D.I.A. Update Is Finally Here! = Aaand here’s the patch notes (including some unnecessary comments and ramblings): * New location - Titan, the mostly-made-out-of Dogecoin Moon of Saturn * DIA mission for rewards plus soft-resetting loot and location/helper progress, while keeping stats and diamonds. You need a Time Machine Mining Rig to do this, hints about how to unlock helpers that aren’t unlocked by bases is on its way for the next patch (probably). Due to this, I’ll give you a hint if you have not unlocked it before: getting the party started on Mars with enough Party Shibes will motivate some scientists (apparently) ** The mission rewards depends on how far you’ve come in the current timeline (loot, coins, helpers) * Lots of new items to loot (or well, ~50 or so) * Now when you break the rock, you don’t have to loot everything on the ground before the rock will respawn - up until there are 5 non-disappearing items to pick up (so dogebags/containers & dogediamonds, but not coins) ** Makes idle/background playing slightly better ** And you don’t have to stop and loot every click if got a powerful pickaxe against a weak rock! Wow * Each locations Base now upgrades the BONUS COIN that appears randomly, both in stats and time. They become smaller for higher levels, so try not to miss them! * It has become easier to farm DogeDiamonds thanks to the rocks and clouds being easier to break as well as the D.I.A. mission. Diamonds are still only used for upgrades, but another alternative method of using diamonds is planned for another patch (special shop). * Titans final helper upgrade(s) features something new: unlocking helper upgrades for almost all helpers in the game. This currently comes in 2 “phases”: one for 1-2 upgrades (per helper) and one for the ultimate upgrade (per helper) * Another big note on upgrades: after all upgrades have been found for a helper, the SearchDoges can now find upgraded versions of those upgrades (e.g. “Super Cool Upgrade II”, “Super Cool Upgrade III” etc) * Existing late game helpers have been buffed and some may even be cheaper now! Yay! * Instead of just giving you coins, seemingly forever before you get a better container - the game will check if the current container has no items and go to a higher quality container, up until legendary quality (this has changed how loot is distributed dramatically, and will likely be subject to some changes) * One can now click (or tap) the DPS of a helper in the shop to see its base dps as well as its bonus DPS from stats * Stacking / grouping helpers like on the phone layout is now available for tablet and PC layouts too (check under the Settings/Gear icon). Note that if they have a green border, that means you can afford them, duh * Optional FPS limiter setting for those suffering from too many resources being used. Or you just have too much stuff. There’s still optimizations that could be done in this regard, but it’s a start! * In addition to the amazing benefits of successfully completing the D.I.A. mission, your previous experience help the SearchDoges with finding upgrades a little faster (10%) every time the mission gets completed (up to a point) * Doge now also shows some expressions while wearing the Space Helmet (if you didn’t notice before: good job me) * Slightly better cloud saving: might work better / more reliably, but will still not work at all on some devices/browsers, sorry. This is usually due to how 3rd party javascripts are treated (not a problem for Chrome with Windows 10, unless your extension(s) are doing it) ** The only 3rd party that is used is Google and sometimes you can fix this yourself if it doesn’t work. I recommend googling something like “turn on 3rd party scripts” + your browser and OS (worked well when tested with Firefox on Windows 10) ** For the best experience I recommend using Chrome (Windows, Android & probably Linux too) or Safari (iOS/OSX). Firefox is good but might need configuration to work with the Cloud Save API (Google it) ** Logging in with Google to use Cloud Saves is highly recommended if you or your device does any form of browser cleaning(such as CCleaner for example). A lot of people lose their progress because they accidentally remove their save this way and weren’t/couldn’t use cloud saves. I know my cloud saving system isn’t perfect, but it seemed the best solution I could implement in a reasonable time (I’m way more of a frontend developer than backend, the cloud saving is all frontend on the site + Googles own backend). ** If using a good browser and cloud saves still don’t work (should show up as an error, or secretly not work at all for some reason); disable guilty extensions or 3rd party script blocking. I’ve personally noted issues when installing privacy extensions, as well as most adblockers (this game has google ads only, and in my opinion, isn’t obnoxious with the placement/usage) ** About the permissions asked for: There are two major APIs being used, the Drive API is the main saving function and no, the game cannot see nor alter anything you have on your Google Drive, except for Dogeminers separate data. The second API (which is the that requires Google+ details) is the Play API. This API currently is not being utilized fully; it has been used to test Google Play features such as leaderboards (can be implemented to show you vs your friends - actually already in the game but you can’t see it) and achievements (only one for testing, wow). You can’t see the leaderboards nor the achievement in the game because it was mostly for testing (but might get implemented “soon”). It also shows me some anonymous statistics and whatnot, but nothing personal is ever saved by the game (or is even visible to me)! ** (The plan at first was to use the Play API save feature, but it was removed for the web (of course) shortly before I released the game so the Drive API was my saviour there. Now the plan is to use it for leaderboards and achievements and/or more features it supports, but it hasn’t been a priority and has mostly been for testing so far, let me know if you are extremely keen on having achievements or leaderboards and I’ll do some form of poll to adjust this priority) * Minor improvements to mobile UI; more to come on this front (has had a low priority - I feel a full overhaul of the UI is required, and will most likely be done in conjunction with my attempt at getting the game on mobile app stores) * Tons of fixes, size/position fixes that obscured important texts, might not be perfect but much improved ** While the full download has gotten larger (more items and helpers = larger spritesheets + larger codebase), hopefully loading times will stay short or become shorter with improved optimizations (coming). An increase to cache times will help a lot after the first visit * “Fast Travel” setting is still in beta but has been improved - it is only recommended if you do not experience issues using it and/or if your patience is low, otherwise I suggest leaving it unchecked for now ** What it does: instead of having to refresh the page each time the location is changed, the page will only reload once every few location changes, if it is turned on (this frees up resources and resets the ‘engine’, which improves performance & reduces risk of nasty bugs) * For the nerds: over 400 git commits so far since last release ** The last release was long ago, but still, not too shabby for a solo project, right? ** But in reality, I do have friends who help me out with different things on occasion. For this update specifically I owe a big thanks to Chipp (webpack4 build - much faster than my old gulp pipeline - really, really needed this for remote work on my poor laptop), Elin (coaching & imagination-fountain), Micke 1 and Micke 2 (mostly annoying them in various ways). With previous versions, I also have a lot of more friends who have helped with various ideas, tests and whatnot who have not received proper recognition for their help (probably). You know who you are. * PS the “Samsung Browser” or “Samsung Internet” is not supported at all! Couldn’t figure it out last time, not trying again. * This point is here to point out that there are more things that I simply didn’t remember! ** Many small things have been done/added/fixed/improved that I have either forgotten or never made a note of, this will most likely continue… * More bugs! Enjoy finding them! ALSO: LET ME KNOW IF YOU DO! Especially if game-breaking. Please also add which browser you were using as well as the operating system, gotta love web development for multiple platforms. Reach me via twitter/fb/reddit or comment below. Credits to the dev for the log Category:Update